The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Veronica plant botanically known as Veronica austriaca and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Florverblue’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Quedlinburg, Germany, during the summer of 2007. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Veronica cultivars with attractive flower coloration and a moderately vigorous, upright-mounded growth habit.
The new Veronica cultivar was the result of a self-pollination of Veronica austriaca ‘Knallblau’, not patented, characterized by its medium blue-colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and vigorous, upright growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated self-pollination during May 2008 in a controlled environment in Quedlinburg, Germany.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since May 2008 in Quedlinburg, Germany and Elburn, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.